


Door Twenty-two

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [22]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22. Obnoxious singing of Christmas songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twenty-two

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-second door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Silence filled the library only interrupted by the muffled whispers of students and the sounds of book pages being turned. Most of the ABC plus Grantaire and Eponine were sitting on three tables pushed together, all available surfaces covered in books, studying. Grantaire was more doodling than reading, Eponine next to him from time to time looking over at his drawings allowing herself a small smile at whatever Grantaire was producing. On his other side was Enjolras, completely consumed by his essay, his quill scratching over the parchment with determination and his lips mouthing along the words. Combeferre too was lost in his work, reading his book and from time to time writing something down, while Courfeyrac seemed to have run into some problems with his astronomy cards as he was looking between his star map and his book with a frown. Joly, who had only recently discovered the existence of post-it-notes was almost covered in the yellow paper, wiring out more and more notes for himself and his studies, attaching some to his books, himself and Bossuet who was sitting next to him, his fingers littered with paper-cuts, frowning down on his book. Feuilly had found a way to read two books at once and Bahorel was sitting next to him playing around with his quill, bored out of his mind. He seemed to be the only one unfazed by the stress of the approaching NEWT exams as he tapped his fingers onto the table rhythmically looking at the ceiling.

"Silent night, holy night," Bahorel sang under his breath.

"It's fucking March, shut up," Feuilly said without looking up from his books.

For a while there was quiet again, Grantaire finally writing the first few sentences of his own essay before going back to doodling and reading.

"Silent night, holy night," Bahorel started again. "All is calm, all is bright."

"I will fucking cut you," Feuilly growled.

Bahorel immediately stopped, pressing his lips together to stifle his laughter, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Round yon virgin mother and child," Eponine continued, her voice quiet but audible, and Feuilly's head shot up to glare at her.

Grantaire hunched over further to hide his grin as Bahorel was barely holding back a giggle. Eponine held Feuilly's gaze as she sang on, her face blank.

"Holy infant, so tender and mild."

While Feuilly tried to murder Eponine with his the power of his glare, Courfeyrac looked up from his card torn between delight over the silliness of his friends and worry over what Feuilly would do to Eponine. Next to him only the slight quirk of his lips told that Combeferre had started paying attention to whatever would happen soon.

"Sleep in heavenly peace," Bahorel joined in again actually managing a harmony.

"I will murder you both," Feuilly got out between gritted teeth.

Eponine and Bahorel exchanged a look, both close to laughing out loud, but they stayed quiet. Feuilly continued to glare at them for almost a full minute before slowly turning back to his two books.

"Sleep in heavenly peace," Enjolras more mumbled than sang, while dipping his quill into his ink pot and then continued to write on as if nothing had happened. Feuilly's head shot up again, his right eye twitching dangerously. Grantaire looked up as well sending his boyfriend a surprised glance. When Enjolras showed no signs of continuing the song, Feuilly lowered his head again, picking up his reading and for a few minutes there was silence again.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," Joly sang quietly, attaching two new post it notes to Bossuet's arm.

Feuilly let out a long, suffering groan and let his head fall onto the table. Bahorel patted the back of his head, joining in.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey."

"They're gonna throw us out of the library," Combeferre remarked.

"For good music?" Bossuet asked innocently.

"Even for good music," Courfeyrac said gravely.

"It's still fucking March," Feuilly told the table.

"It's always christmas in here," Joly said applying a post-it-note with the word 'christmas' written on it over his heart.

Feuilly groaned even longer and louder and both Grantaire and Bahorel had to bite their lips not to laugh out loud. It was in this moment when Musichetta joined them, coming back from quidditch training, freshly showered and her hair still damp.

"We broke Feuilly?" she asked taking the seat on Bossuet's other side. Feuilly just made a weak sound at that.

"T'was the night before christmas," Joly told her and Feuilly let out a fake sob as a giggle escaped Bahorel's lips.

"Stop annoying Feuilly," Enjolras said, looking up for the first time.

Feuilly lifted his head from the table. "Oh no," he said, pointing at Enjolras. "You were a part of this, you do not get to say this!"

Enjolras thought about this for a second. "That's fair, I guess."

Meanwhile Grantaire at his side was still fighting the impulse to start giggling. He leaned over to hide his face in Enjolras shoulder, his whole body shaking with the effort not to make a sound. Enjolras slung an arm around him, absently playing with Grantaire's hair, while reading his essay over. Once again silence fell as Musichetta got out her own class work and Grantaire was slowly calming down. He ended up staying half in Enjolras' embrace, reading along with Enjolras' essay as Feuilly finally returned to his books.

"Last christmas," Bahorel whispered, his voice shaking from suppressed laughter. "I gave you my heart."

Feuilly picked up one of his books and hit Bahorel over the head with it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day wow im being productive for a change^^  
> im [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
